


New Year's Kiss

by TheGodsDaughter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodsDaughter/pseuds/TheGodsDaughter
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	New Year's Kiss

It was December 31st. A cold night, nevertheless it wasn’t snowing. The wind was dancing with the tree leaves when Remus apparated in front of the Potters. All the Marauders (minus Peter) were going to be together for New Years. It was indeed a special New Years, it was going to be Harry’s first! He was born early this year, on July, his first Christmas went very good. They all reunited at James’ and Lily’s house, of course, and there was an incredible amount of different foods, which they made sure to eat until the last crumb.

Remus was dressed up with his favorite clothes that night, and was looking better than ever. This year that was about to finish was one of the best for him. For the fact that he started studying history. They had finished Hogwarts the year before, and everyone was living their best lives. Sirius was focusing on his flying bike and somethings to be an Auror; James hardly wanted to know about anything else than Quidditch, and his family obviously. Lily was studying to be a doctor, and being devoted to her newborn son. Peter… Peter moved out with his family, they went to the Netherlands… It’s better for everyone. 

Remus could hear some loud talking inside, he grinned and knocked on the door, he heard the talking stop, “IT’S MOONY”, he heard James’ scream. The door opened fast and he was greeted with a bear hug. “Hi James!” Remus said once they pulled back “Hey Moony, we missed you! You won’t believe what happened!” James was speaking electrically and smiling widely. He moved, so Remus could get inside the house, so he did. “What happened?” He asked as James closed the door, but before he could get an answer, someone put their hands on Remus’ eyes, “Guess who is it!” Remus was able to hear the smile on the mysterious person voice. Well, it wasn’t very mysterious, it was Sirius, of course. Remus missed him. Had they seen each other on Christmas? Yes, they had. But still. Remus turned around and smiled to his friend. Sirius checked Remus’ face and looked happy too. “Heya Padfoot!”, “Hi Moony, you won’t believe what Harry learned!” Sirius started pulling Remus towards the living room where the Christmas tree stayed glamorously near the glowing fireplace. The atmosphere was warm and cozy, which made Remus remember the times when Mr. Potter would allow the four boys to stay awake until late when having a sleepover. 

Sitting on a blue and yellow colored rug was Harry. The brown haired boy was chewing on some octopus toy. Remus came and sat on the floor with him, James and Sirius doing the same. He picked Harry up on his arms and sat him on his right leg “Hi baby Harry! How have you bee- “, but he was interrupted when Harry waved his arms up and down and said in a cute high pitched voice “Moo-ey”. Remus’ eyes opened wide in surprise. Did Harry just said his name? Not his name, but you know. Then Lily popped out of the kitchen and threw her arms around Remus’ shoulders “See? Little Harry learned your name before ours, uncle Moony!” Lily said with her sweet and melodic voice, “Yeah… I thought he was going to say mine first! I’m his father for Merlin’s sake!” James murmured full of indignity, “Language James!” Lily scolded putting her hands on Harry’s ears. The baby just giggled “Moo-ey!” he said again. Remus didn’t even know what to say, he just lay down the baby and tickled him, making the baby, and everyone, laugh.

A little after that they had dinner. It was fascinating as always, they had a variety of plates, and… a little bit of wine. Lily said she didn’t want anyone drunk on the first day of the year. Remus was sit down on the bench outside the house staring at the sky. Thinking about how he had survived one more year. How now he was an adult, and had to work and take care of himself, he doesn’t have Madam Pomfrey anymore. Thinking back all the times at Hogwarts, all the happy and sad moments he had with his friends, and how he was lucky to have them by his side. How he had he’s own house, how everything changed. In some moment, one special boy crossed his thoughts. He was crazy about this boy, everything he did would drive Remus crazy. He wanted to hold the boy, he wanted to call him his; to take care of him after a night out when his boy was drunk as hell and couldn’t even walk properly. Was he in love? He thought. “Hi Moony!” Sirius said sitting beside Remus, which startled him, “Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” He apologized. “It’s ok, I was just lost in thoughts here.” Remus looked down at his hands. “What is it?” Sirius tilted his head to his side like a dog would do. This was one of the things Sirius did without realizing that drove Remus crazy. Was he in love? He thought.

“Want to walk a little? Maybe it’ll help you.” Sirius offered. Remus agreed and they got up. They walked towards the garden, in silence. 

The new year was eight minutes ahead, and they had stopped walking and were leaning on a fence. They had reached the end of the property, and they were just staring at the night sky now. “This year was awesome” Sirius said suddenly. Remus looked down at him and just shook his head in agreement. Was Sirius in love with him too? He thought. 

The new year was two minutes away. Sirius put his arm on Remus’ forearm making Remus look at him, “What’s wrong Remus?” Sirius had a puzzled look on his face, and Remus felt bad for not knowing how to express his feelings. So he just said the first thing that came to his mind “I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only.” He said looking up, deep in Sirius’ eyes, “I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary.” He finished. After a quiet moment, Sirius said “I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees.”, for Remus’ surprise. “I didn’t know you read this kind of book.” He said, “I don’t. I read it on a wall on the streets one day, and it reminded me of you.” Sirius answered; he hadn’t an idea, but for Remus he answered two questions without even knowing. They got closer, until their noses were touching, eyes closed, Remus whispered “I love you”, he could hear the other boy’s breathe fail for a fraction of second, “it’s ok if you don’t feel like that, I don’t know why I told you that I’m sorry.” He added rapidly and was about to walk away when Sirius grabbed his arms and hold him in place. They stared at each other and Remus took a deep breath, he was shaking. Sirius sensed, so he held Remus’ hands on his “Don’t worry.” Was the only thing he said before kissing Remus. Their heads were spinning. Remus didn’t know if it was because of the kiss, for it was something he had wanted to do for a good while; or if his head was hurting in consequence of the loud fireworks that were exploding above them. Sirius’ hands were now, one around Remus’ neck and the other on his face. Remus was holding Sirius in place as if he would float away from his arms at any moment.

When they pulled away, both were out of oxygen. Sirius hadn’t let go of Remus’ grasp as he said “I love you too”, Remus kissed him again, but now slowly. He didn’t have to rush now that the boy wasn’t going to float away from him anymore.


End file.
